


high enough

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gimme the joint,” Allison says, squinting at Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> Big thanks to sleepy-skittles and elasticella for beta'ing! :D
> 
> Written for twpolyamorysaturday + as a present for Kaitlyn because she wrote me two - TWO - amazing fics for the teenwolffemslash exchange, and I have problems with accepting gifts.

“Gimme the joint,” Allison says, squinting at Kira.

She’s sitting across from her and Scott, and Allison is far too comfortable to move right now.

Smoke curls around Kira’s mouth as she exhales, mouth turning up in a grin. The joint is hanging between her middle and index finger, tip burning bright in the dark room as she twists her snapback so it’s backwards, hair getting twisted and sweeping across her face as she does.

Allison giggles at the sight, Scott joining in from behind her when Kira attempts to blow the hair back into place, huffing in agitation when she has to take the hat off to straighten herself out, hands running through her streaked hair. (The streaks are blue today, but Allison’s fairly certain Kira told her earlier that she’s planning on dyeing them green tomorrow.)

“Come and get it,” Kira replies, blowing out a ring.

Allison pouts, vision a little blurry around the edges. “Scott, Kira won’t share.”

“That’s not what she said,” Scott says, hands dragging up her thighs to grip at her hips and nips at her neck. He gets handsy when he’s high, and Allison loves it. Scott once spent two hours drawing patterns on her skin with his fingertips. Her whole body was tingling all over by the time he got to her thighs, and she sobbed when he finally touched where she was wet and aching for him. “She said you have to get it.”

She groans, but lifts herself from Scott’s lap and crawls towards Kira, kneeling before her spread legs.

“Shotgun?”

Allison bits her lip, looks back at Scott. She wants to. God, she wants to. Since the first time she saw Kira smoke, lips puckering and breathing the white smoke out. But even when her mind is hazy, body burning with want, she’s not going to do it if Scott says no.

Scott catches her eye and tugs on his lip ring with his teeth as he tilts his head and takes a sip of his beer. He shrugs with one shoulder. “If you want.”

Allison wastes no time, situating herself in Kira’s lap and leaning forward as Kira takes a hit, heart beating fast with anticipation. One of her hands comes up to cup Kira’s neck, the other resting on Kira’s shoulder, moves closer until their lips brush.

Her eyes fall shut when she inhales, whole body buzzing. She sits up straight back, tilting her head back and holds the smoke in her lungs until it burns before exhaling. Then she’s leaning forward again, pressing her lips against Kira’s in a soft kiss. Kira responds instantly, cups her jaw with one hand and kissing back, mouth falling open to deepen the kiss.

The song in the background switches, the opening bars of some Halsey song Scott picked for the playlist. The beat is slow, sultry, and when Halsey starts singing it’s distracting enough that Allison pulls away from Kira, hips starting to sway and hands reaching above her head.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kira says, one hand coming up to tug at the pendant that rests between her breasts. Allison arches her back in response, feeling warm and relaxed as she continues to gyrate, hips rolling slow and smooth to the music.

Kira pulls her forward and Allison goes willingly, falling into a kiss. There’s no hesitation this time, for either of them, tongues sliding against each other’s the moment they’ve got the right angle.

“Scott,” Kira pants when she pulls back to breathe, leaning to the left to look him in the eyes. Scott’s eyes widen guiltily, one hand rubbing his erection through his sweatpants while the other holds his beer, thumb sliding along the neck of it.

“Come here,” Allison finishes, looking at him over her shoulder.

He complies instantly, walking over on his knees until he’s flush against Allison’s back, erection pressed against her ass. Scott starts pressing kisses to her neck, biting and sucking at her pale skin until bruises bloom.

“You look so hot together,” he says, and his voice is deeper than it usually is, husky from the weed or arousal, Allison doesn’t know. Maybe both. But it’s doing something for her, and her hands are undoing the button to Kira’s shorts before she realises.

“Do it,” Kira whispers, leaning back against the couch. “Touch me.”

“I want you to make her come,” Scott whispers in her ear, his own hand caressing her inner thigh to make her squirm. “I want to taste her come on your fingers.”

That’s all Allison needs for her to pull Kira’s zipper down, reach her hand inside. She traces Kira’s labia with her fingertips, dipping between her folds where Kira is wet, _dripping_ for her. Kira takes one finger easily, the digit slipping in without resistance, all the way to the knuckle.

Kira’s hips buck sharply at the first touch to her clit, then start to circle as Allison rubs at the nub with her thumb, pushing another finger in alongside the first one. When Allison starts to move, crooking her fingers and gets a rhythm going, Kira starts to moan. She starts off quiet, little pants and whimpers that get louder when Scott asks her to stop biting them back.

Scott is by Allison’s ear, murmuring filthy things about what he wants to do to her, to Kira, how she should rub Kira’s clit harder and demonstrates on her, fingertips moving under her skirt to rub over her little bundle of nerves in tight circles through her panties. All the while he’s jerking himself off, hand fisting his erection and pumping slowly.

“C’mere,” Scott says, and at first Allison thinks he’s talking to her, but then Kira is hauling herself up and Scott takes his hand off his dick to tangle his fingers in her hair and they’re kissing over her shoulder. With the position she’s in, head tilted the way it is, she can’t see much, but she can _hear_ them. Kissing noises has never sounded hot to her before, but now it makes her wetter, hearing Kira mewl into Scott’s mouth and how they’re breathing hard when they pull apart.

Allison manages to get Kira off twice before Scott comes, sucking on her fingers and licking them clean of Kira’s come, staining the back off her shirt, which she makes a face at.

“Your turn,” Scott says, and Allison just catches Kira’s grin before they start to move her. She ends up on her back, lifting her upper body as Scott removes her shirt with an almost sheepish look while Kira pulls her skirt and panties down her legs.

There’s a moment where no one moves, the cold air hits Allison, making her shiver and her nipples tighten. Scott and Kira look over her, coming to a stop at her cunt, bare and on display between her legs.

“Do you want my mouth?” Scott asks her, lifting her leg and nibbling at the soft skin of her inner thigh, just above her knee. “Or Kira’s?”

“Both,” Allison moans. “Wanna ride your face.”

Scott grins. “Your wish is my command.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but eventually they figure it out. Allison holds herself over Scott’s face, facing his stomach which Kira straddles.

“Tap out if you can’t breathe,” Allison says, and Scott taps two fingers on her thigh to show he understood. It’s routine for them by now.

Kira just watches at first, making Allison feel like she’s putting on a show as she rolls her hips down on Scott’s face, grinding her pussy against his tongue. Kira waits until her thighs start to tremble before kissing her, swallowing her cries.

It doesn’t take her long to orgasm, not when she’s this wound up. She kisses Kira through her high as Scott licks her clean, hurt little moans getting caught in her throat when Scott catches her oversensitive clit.

“We should do that again,” Allison says later, wearing nothing but her bra, skirt and Kira’s cap.

Scott and Kira nod on either side of her.

“Definitely,” Scott says, leaning over her to shotgun with Kira.

“Later,” Kira says after she blows out the smoke, and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
